Snow White Queen
by iwantakity
Summary: It was after the defeat of Naraku, and Kagome gets a surprise visit from an old friend. Oneshot songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence's _Snow White Queen_, although I wish I did. Rated M for language and lemon.**

**Note: Okay, I was really busy with a speech project and didn't have time to write up the rest of a chapter I started on for one of my stories. Then I decided to take a break and write a oneshot. Don't worry, I'll finish up the story I'm working on. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Snow White Queen**

Five years had passed since Kagome had traveled through time in the Bone Eater's Well. She and her allies had finally defeated their main enemy, Naraku, in a fierce battle five years ago. Since the Shikon Jewel had disappeared, Kagome wasn't able to return to the past.

During those passed five years, Kagome managed to get through junior high and high school. She still lived with her mother, but she was waiting for the summer to end so she could go back to college (she was a sophmore in college). Kagome was looking forward to returning to school and see her friends again.

One day, her grandfather was in the hospital after a massive heart attack a couple nights ago. Her mother and brother were going to visit him before they head out on a field trip her brother had. That left the house all to Kagome. After calling the hospital to check up on her grandfather, Kagome decided to go into the storage closet and find some old stuff to take with her before she goes back to college.

As she got a box out with her name on it, Kagome opened the box and found stuff that she had for five years. She found her old backpack, a book with plants and herbs pressed in the pages, and many photos with her old friends in them. Those friends were her allies from the Feudal Era.

Kagome saw the images of Shippo, the little fox kid who enjoyed all sorts of candies; Miroku, the young monk who used to have a wind tunnel in his right hand while touching women with it; Sango, the demon slayer who had a pet demon named Kirara; and Inuyasha, a half-demon who was Kagome's greatest ally. She remembered a lot about him.

After digging through more stuff, Kagome found a heart-shaped locket with pictures of her and Inuyasha. (A/N: If you've seen the second movie, you'll understand.) Kagome thought, _I remember this...Inuyasha..._

All of a sudden, Kagome heard racket going on in the living room. She went to the kitchen to grab a frying pan and attack the intruder. She rushed to the living room, but no one was there. Then more racket happened in the hallway. She ran to the hallway and whacked the intruder on the head with the frying pan. "I gotcha, you bastard!" said a 'triumphant' Kagome.

Then Kagome checked to see who had broken in the house. To her surprise, it wasn't a robber, but it was Inuyasha. _How did he get here...without the Shikon Jewel?..._Kagome thought.

Kagome placed Inuyasha's body on her bed. Then she took the frying pan back into the kitchen. She continued thinking, _Inuyasha must've changed a lot during these passed five years. I hope he hasn't changed too much. _She then went back to her room to check on Inuyasha. He was still knocked out. She sat on the bed at his side and touched his hand. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I thought you were an intruder."

After a few minutes, Kagome went into the kitchen again to get a glass of water for Inuyasha when he wakes up. Once she got back to her room, he disappeared. As she went to put the glass of water on her nightstand so she could find him, her door was suddenly closed. It was Inuyasha who did so.

"You're awake," said Kagome. "I'm sorry for hitting you on the head."

"It's not your fault," said Inuyasha in a deep voice. "I should've waited at the door." Then as he turned around, his eyes were red. It was the color of his eyes when Inuyasha would transform into a demon.

"I-Inuyasha?" said a shocked Kagome. "Are...are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "I'm fine. This happened for a while. I...I...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I miss you!"

"I missed you, too. My life may...seem great...but...in my heart..." Kagome started to cry a little. "...I feel like my life is still incomplete...I wanted to see you again, but..."

Inuyasha could sense the tears that Kagome was trying to hide. He embraced her to comfort her. The next thing that happened was that they had their lips touched in a kiss.

(Stoplight lock the door

Don't look back)

Inuyasha then had his hand up her shirt and on her back. Kagome had her hand up his kimono top and on his chest. _Etiher this is a dream, _Kagome thought, _or I'm in heaven._

(Undress in the dark

And hide from you

All of you)

Then Inuyasha managed to get Kagome's shirt off and started focusing on her jeans. Kagome already got Inuyasha's clothes off completely.

(You'll never know the way

Your words have haunted me)

Once their clothes had been removed from each other completely, Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style to her bed and continued kissing her from her lips to her neck.

(I can't believe you'd ask

These things of me)

Kagome was breathing heavily with passion from the lust that Inuyasha was giving her. _Oh God..._she thought, _I can't believe this is happening...oh Inuyasha..._

(You don't know me

Never ever...)

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, "if I want to do this with you, I must leave a mark so no one can take you away from me."

(You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run,

So let's just get it over)

"Go on," said Kagome, "you're the only one that I love."

(Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love,

'Cause all I want is you)

After a few seconds, Inuyasha bit Kagome in the shoulder to leave his mark. Then he licked off the escaping blood from her shoulder.

(Wake up in a dream

Frozen fear)

When the pain wore off from her shoulder, Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately again. Inuyasha's hands were on her breasts as he tried to enter inside her.

(All your hands on me

I can't scream

I can't scream)

_This is it, _Kagome thought. _I must...he's the only man I love...who knows?...This might be the first and last time..._

(I can't escape the twisted way

You think of me)

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha, "what I'm about to do...might hurt you a lot."

(I feel you in my dreams

And I don't sleep)

"I trust you, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

(I don't sleep

You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run,

So let's just get it over)

Inuyasha adjusted himself to get inside Kagome. _Now or never... _Inuyasha thought.

(Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love,

'Cause all I want is you)

Then he started to thrust inside her. Kagome moaned with pleasure and lust. It started to hurt, but Kagome enjoyed it.

(I can't save your life

Though nothing I bleed for

Is more tormenting)

"Faster...harder..." moaned Kagome. Inuyasha obeyed her and continued thrusting with more power.

(I'm losing my mind

And you just stand there

And stare as my world divides)

Kagome moaned louder, and her moans turned into screaming with pleasure. Inuyasha continued thrusting inside her. His eyes turned into a deeper shade of red, but it was with lust.

(You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run,

So let's just get it over)

Once Kagome shouted Inuyasha's name and as he shouted hers, he collapsed next to her. Then Kagome lied on top of Inuyasha's chest and kissed him.

(Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love,

'Cause all I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you)

"I love you, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"I love you too, Kagome," said Inuyasha. Then the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope you all like this story. This is my first lemon, so don't hurt me if it sucks. Please R&R!**


End file.
